Fight for Freedom Complete
by Texas Night
Summary: A 16 year old girl fights to save the President and her team/family as they fight for the freedom of the fallen United States. I do not own Call of Duty. I do own the following characters. Rose T. Night. Jennifer Delgado, all secret service members listed. This WILL CONTAIN NO LEMONS.


Fight for Freedom

Six years ago

March 15, 2010

Los Angeles

"It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men from tier one teams were sent to hold back a force of five hundred. Their objective was to keep the occupants in the hospital alive. For three days the sixty held there ground then the sixty were cut down to fifteen,

"The fifteen knew that they weren't going to last another night, so under the cover of darkness they evacuated the hospital and only sent one of their own to lead the way, and the remaining fourteen went back to the front line and laid beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers." The blood stuck to their faces then the sand and dirt stuck to the blood, changing them, anointing them. When the enemy came the remaining fourteen rose out the sand and used a stealth that the enemy could not defend against.

"When the men ran dry of ammunition, they went to their blades, when their blades dulled they went to their hands. When the sand and dirt settled only one of the enemy remained. He was picked up wandering the desert aimlessly, he would express his concern to other forces saying that there was an enemy force that was so unbeatable that they were so superstitious that he could only call them Ghosts," Elias stated.

"Come one Dad you don't believe that do you?" Hesh asked.

"Yeah I do." Elias stated.

"What about you Logan?" Elias asked.

"I believe it." Logan stated.

"What about you Rose?" Hesh asked.

"Mmmm… yeah I believe it," I stated.

"Well let's head back to the house now… your parents don't want you out to long," Elias stated.

 _My adoptive parents don't want me out so long. That's funny because they are so abusive to me… I just don't want to go back to them. It's been four years since my biological parents died along with my sister and brothers._

"My mother's name was Crystal Night, my father's name was Ricky Night my sister's name was Rachel and my oldest brother's name was Rick Jr. my second oldest brother's name was Michael and my youngest brother's name was Luther. Then there was me, I honestly don't know why but i feel like I was a mistake because my parents put me up for adoption four weeks after i was born but then decided to keep me and then they died by a tiger that was red and black," I stated.

My parents died when I was ten they died because they fought back against the forward invasion that the russians did. I am sixteen as of today in the modern world, And I am sad to say but the world is at war again. I was drafted into the military, but I am a blue and black fur wolf, I along with all other animals we have evolved from primitive forms of animals and we have grown to be anthropomorphic animals.

I stand at the height of 5'10' and people tell me the feature that catches their eyes most about me would be the color of my eyes. My eyes are a violet color, my biological family was killed when they died when they tried to fight back against the PMCs when they waged war.

I am a tactical seal, and I am apart of a squad of ghosts, but when I when to the seals the ghosts saw me to my helicopter and then about three miles away my helicopter blew up and that's when people thought I died. Being a Tactical Seal means that I have fancy gadgets that I have at my disposal. I have a deployable wingsuit along with a retractable parachute that I can use at anytime. I have nano gloves that someone gave me, Then I have a full face mask that it made of metal that can retract itself then I also have a cloaking device that I can use but it has to charge and it only has a lifespan of a hour

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the ground shaking.

"Those used to scare the hell out of your mother." Elias stated.

"I bet they somewhat scare me" I stated.

There was another tremor that's when Elias looked back at me to make sure I was okay, when I saw him look back at me I shook my head letting him know I was okay.

"Get back to the house and make sure nothing got damaged. I'm going to get the truck and Rose I want you to stay with Hesh and Logan," Elias stated.

 _I felt safer when I was with Logan and Hesh but Hesh could get really violent but they both were thirteen. Logan and I both had a crush on each other but considering that he was a blue and green tiger and I was a blue and black wolf interbreeding relationships were frowned upon we never told each other our feelings to each other._

When we got to the top of the hill I was in shock all we saw was the rain of fire coming from the sky and that when a missile hit behind us.

"Get to the house now!" Elias yelled.

"Dad wh-"

"Now son get you your brother and Rose to the house now!" Elias yelled again.

"Dad what's going on?" Hesh asked.

"It's Zeus!" Elias yelled back.

We started running and I was behind everyone we were on the road and that when a missile hit behind me and the blast hit me and knocked me forwards, and I was was being picked up when I was able to get a hold of myself. I was about to swing a fist at the person because they had their hands around my waist and that's when I saw who it was. It was Logan… I was so happy when I saw him.

"We have to get off the street Hesh!" Logan yelled.

"Yeah… I don't think Rose can take another hit like that," Hesh stated.

"I'm fine… let's just keep going," I stated.

We started running again that's when we went into a building that was sinking into the ground, and that's when the floor underneath us and I blacked out.

 _Present_

 _December 28, 2016_

 _Sergeant Foley_

"Sir should I wake her up?" Grinch asked.

"Not yet… we will wake her up when we are about to leave," I stated.

"Hey… where are we going today?" Frost asked.

"I don't know Frost," I stated.

"Hey Frost what is your full name?" I asked.

"My full name is Steven Reyes Frost," stated Frost.

"What about you?" Frost asked.

"Jonathan Montgomery Foley," I.

 _I was sitting there and that when I looked over to my sleep daughter and… well I mean she's not my actual daughter but we are a family and she like my daughter, she acts like my daughter. My biological daughter died when the United States fell and collapsed on itself. She was killed when we were running to the base with my wife Charlotte and my daughter._

 _When we got to the base we were still running and that's when we heard an engine and then gunfire. I looked behind me and saw a Russian BTR-80. My wife was hit in the back of the head killing her instantly. My daughter was was hit in the upper chest from behind and she fell to the ground and I grabbed her and I was able to get into the base._

 _When I got to the medical they pronounced her dead at 6:34 P.M. I sat there crying and when I stopped I was looking for revenge and that's when i witnessed the slaughter of the Harristons' She was the last one that was lined up, they pointed the TKB-0146 Russian rifle. They were laughing and joking around with each other and that's when I acted and I was able to save Rose._

 _She said was ten years old and she was crying. That's when I grabbed her and she wrapped her arms around me… I was so worried about her so when I got back to the base in San Diego, that's when the commanders said that she was my responsibility and that I had to train her to become a soldier that would prove her worthiness to them._

 _I practically adopted her as my own and I raised her to be who she is but one of the main motives she has for the military is the revenge of her_

 _That was the scariest moment of my life I thought why did I take her she would die in training because she didn't seem strong enough to last. Then that day came, after four years of training by my side and eight-four hours of battlefield combat against the PMC's and Russians but she still need to prove that she was ready to be a soldier._

I was brought out of my thought when I heard a faint whine that's when I looked over to see Rose starting to wake up. She started stretching and then she looked at me,

 _Her violet eyes looked pretty and she looked cute stretching._

"Look who's awake," Frost stated.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Rose asked.

"Because the Sergeant here thinks that you would need your sleep for the overwatch you have to do today," Sandman stated.

 _Wow you all are really stupid. You all remember each other's birthday but no one ever remembers Rose's birthday._

"Get ready for the mission guys then head down stairs… I need to talk to Private Night alone," Sergeant Foley stated.

When everyone but Rose and Foley went down stairs and got ready. That's when Foley turned to Rose and was looking her in the eyes.

"Happy sixteenth birthday." Foley stated.

Rose

I grabbed the box and then I looked at Foley and I was looking at him and when I saw him staring at my eyes and it felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have this and I feel like you are a adult who is about to leave me… to go and fend off on her own in this cold world" Foley stated.

"Hey… dad remember today I'm only sixteen… I am here and you will always be my father," stated Rose.

We hugged and then when we separated he waved to me and that's when I went to the opening of the windows at the top of the Statue of Liberty head and I watched my team running down the road. I started looking into my sniper's scope.

I was reminded of a speech that was given to us when the Russians and PMC's took over the United States.

Entering Flashback

July 4, 2011

 _I was a private at the time and it was the middle of the war._

" _I am glad for all of you who is willing to stand up and fight against, it's hard to fight in our own back yards for our freedom. But that's what makes it all a little better. Today we will show then enemy that we will not go down without a fight. We will not go out quietly. Today we fight for our Independence. We will drive the enemy back, it might not be today or tomorrow. Hell not even five years from now but we will get our freedom back. I'm not ordering anyone to fight but I am asking that you will stand up for our freedom… your freedom. If you are willing to fight please step forward," General Lennox stated._

 _We all stepped forward, that's when he saluted to us all._

" _Thank you all… Today we celebrate our Independence day," Lennox stated._

End of Flashback

Rose

I was snapped out of my thought when I heard light gun fire. That's when I saw a Ka-52 Alligator attack helicopter.

"Sergeant Foley… you get an heavy attack helicopter heading in on a lookout run," I stated.

"Thanks Rose," Foley stated.

"Can you take it out?" Frost asked.

"I shall try," I stated.

I aimed in and that's when I put the crosshairs on the pilot, I was about to pull the trigger and that's when I heard something loud coming at me, I looked at the missile pod on the helicopter,

 _Crap that thing has nineteen rockets and now it has ten, the Statue of Liberty started to rock back and forth._

"Night… Night are you okay?" Sandman asked.

"I didn't ask for the Fourth of July early!" I yelled.

I attached the rappel line I had to the railing of the crown and I jumped.

"Shit… this is not fun!" Rose yelled.

I was about half way down when I heard a wiss, it was the fifty caliber machine gun that the helicopter had, it was shooting at me, that's when I got really scared.

"Foley… HELP!" I screamed.

"Locking… FIRING!" Foley yelled.

The rocket that came for the AT4 anti-air rocket hit the back of the helicopter and the helicopter was spinning out of control. The Russians had a flaw in their helicopter design and that was the ejector seats. The seats shot up when ejected and the helicopter pilots were lucky that the rotors have smart technology that would stop the helicopter's rotor blades s they won't be chopped up.

"Yeah!" Foley yelled.

 _I landed by Foley and my brothers, that's when I looked up at the Statue of Liberty. At least she is still standing._

"At least she is still standing… that means that they will never fully take the United States," Frost stated.

"Hey are you okay?" Foley asked.

"Yeah dad I'm good," I stated with a smile.

"That's good." Foley stated.

"Let's go and regroup with the rest of the US forces." Frost stated.

"No we have a target to take out then we have to get to the top of the building to get to the UH-60 Nightstalker that is coming to get us in an hour," Foley stated.

"Yes dad," we all stated together laughing.

We were walking and that's when we got to the Stock Exchange, that's when Foley told me to get to the top of the building so I put on some advance gloves that would allow me to scale vertical surfaces.

"Where did you get those at?" Frost asked.

"When I was training a white and green wolf came up to me and gave me these gloves." Rose stated.

Entering Flashback

November 19, 2010

Section's Point of View

 _I looked over to my teammate and best friend Harper then I looked at the rookies that were training and one rookie caught my eyes. We were walking over to her and she has a M14K EBR marksman rifle._

" _She looks like she knows what she's doing." Harper stated._

" _Yeah… for some reason I feel like I have seen her before." Section stated._

" _Well let's go over and talk to her and see if she needs any advice." Harper stated._

 _We walked over and her ears perked up, which meant that she knew we were behind her. She turned her head to signal that we were allowed to move over to her. We started walking from where we stopped._

" _Hey… what are you doing?" Harper asked._

" _What does it look like I'm doing sir?" Rose stated._

" _Well it look's like you are just shooting at a target with a sniper rifle." Harper stated._

" _No sir first it's a marksman rifle not a sniper rifle… two adjusting my scope because it lost it's accuracy and three I was told you two were not to be talked to by our lt because I guess you to took the chance for him to prove his worth to the council that would have made him a commander. But what do you need?"_

" _We are looking for a future sniper, we were told to come to this base and then give them these gloves," I stated._

" _Just a pair of gloves, what did you do with the gloves?" Rose asked._

" _They are nano sticky gloves… they allow you to stick to any surface." Harper stated._

" _By the way if you want to you can call me David," I stated._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Rose_

"Hey Night are you okay?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah… just kinda spaced out… I'm going to start head to the top of this building," I stated.

"Okay," Sandman stated.

I started climbing the building but that's when a bullet hit my hand and I fell about five feet down, I looked at my hand and the bullet didn't pierce my armored glove,

 _Thank god for these gloves... If not for Section and Harper I wouldn't be here today._

"NIGHT… WATCH OUT!" Frost yelled.

I looked back and saw a group of PMC soldiers and that's when I turned my hud off which turned my gloves off and then i hit a dial on my uniform and I was able to cloak myself and then i reactivated my hud and my nano gloves activated and I stuck to the wall and I was able to climb that rest of the building.

Then when I turned around I was able to see the group of PMCs and they were on the ground bleeding, so I just assumed that sandman and frost went up stairs and killed them.

When I got to the top of the building I got into my prone sniping position and then I looked down and gave the hand sign of your clear to move, Foley taught that to me, it was one of the thing that he taught me.

 _It's been thirty minutes since they got into the Stock Exchange building what is taking them so long, oh crap._

I looked into my sniper scope and then I put my crosshairs on the first PMC I saw. Then I saw a rope and I followed the rope to the helicopter and it was a group of Russians and that's when I freaked out.

"Hey Foley don't go out of the building yet," I stated.

"Why… little one I need to know why?" Foley asked.

"You have a Russians hind dropships and an attack helicopter aimed on the door, they know you are there, brace yourself and I will try to take out as many as I can," I stated worriedly.

"Be careful," Foley stated.

I put the crosshairs of my 48x 56 mm Crusader Gunsight scope on my M82A1 Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle and I looked down to my thigh and saw my biological dads' B23r three burst pistol and I took its safety off just in case so if i got in a heated battle and I ran out of ammo in my M4A1 SD stealth. When I was ready to shoot, I put the crosshairs on the pilot of the attack gunship helicopter and I put a explosive bullet in the chamber then I breathed in and then breathed out deeply and then I pulled the trigger.

The bullet exploded out of the barrel of my sniper rifle and I watched the bullet hit the pilot in the head and the helicopter started spinning out of control and it was starting to spin into my direction, I got up and started running then I came to the edge of the building and that when I was about to jump and I felt a projectile hit me in the back and I fell back and turned around then I saw what was connected to me and then I was being pulled, I pulled out my knife and was about to cut the line and that's when I was pulled off the edge of the building and then I felt a pair of hands around my waist, when I was able to figure out which helicopter I was in I saw Foley and another squad… that's when I was the ghost mask and I instantly knew which squad they were. I still had my full face mask on,

"Night… what happened?" Foley asked.

"When I shot the wind picked up under the rotor blades and the bullet hit the cockpit of the helicopter that's when I realized that the helicopter was heading my direction. That's when I got up and then started running… Sir," I stated.

I looked over to who looked to be the leader and then he looked at me and he just stared at me.

"Hey Private Night… you have your flight education right?" the Pilot asked.

"Yeah I know how to flight the standard UH-60 Blackhawk… Sir," I stated.

"Okay… get up here then," the Pilot stated.

When I got to the front of the helicopter, that when I realized who was flying, it was my friend and Navy Seal Captain Crosby.

" _We were in seal training with each other then after a while I was put on a team with him and I have considered him my brother ever since. Crosby is a Grey and White Tiger. He stands at six feet, six inches and he is tall for his kind._

"Hey well it look's like she lives from the dead, so you know how to fly the standard Blackhawk… well I need you to help me because I I'm not too good flying through the city and landing all that great," Crosby stated.

Crosby got up from the pilot seat and that's when i sat down and I took over and we started our way to the outskirts of the city. That's when three Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters came at us from a distance and shot missiles at us, the lock light and siren was going off and that's when I used the flares and then started to take a different direction lowering the helicopter into the city some more but we were still about fifty feet off the ground.

"Logan get on the M134 and shoot down those Hinds," Crosby stated.

"Yes sir." Logan stated.

 _That can't be the Logan I know… we lost contact about a year and half ago… The one thing I remember is the red shade of his eyes, and that he was a tiger,_

I was circling around a building. That's when a heard an explosion, and that's when I felt the helicopter spinning out of control, the alarm was beeping signaling that we were losing power and altitude, I looked back to see everyone holding on for dear life and that when I saw a building and I pulled back on the controls and the helicopter started leveling itself out and the beeping went away. We started again and that's when a bunch of bullets it the cockpit of the Blackhawk and one bullet got lucky and found my lower chest and I was put into a small shock.

"Night… Night are you okay?" Foley asked rushing to my side and then we were able to find the outskirts.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked.

"Classified," the ghost leader stated.

"You got to tell us now," Foley stated.

"It's classified,"

I got a ping in my Heads Up display and it showed that I had a message.

Entering Message Player

"Night… Night… Rose if you can hear me we need your help… I repeat... We need your help here at the White House… Madam President you need to stay down now… Rose if you are receiving please help us we are trapped in the secret bunker" A secret service member stated.

 _That's Brian Austins how did he get my tactical number._

"Rose activation number is November, Foxtrot, Niner, Zulu, One, Four, Three… I say again… November, Foxtrot, Niner, Zulu, One, Four, Three… If you are receiving this message we are needing help" Brain stated.

I started writing down the activation numbers so I could pass them to Foley so he known how to get into the White House.

"Rose the White House has fallen… I-

I was shocked back the message just ended there. I guess I was worried about Brain he like a brother to me. But now he is asking for help and we are going to find him.

Leaving Message Player

"Sir we are heading to Washington D.C.," I stated to Foley.

"How do you know?" the leader asked.

"I just got a ping from Secret Service member Brian Austins… he was a great friend of mine and he is requesting military back up to get the president out… of Washington." I stated.

"Okay… we are set off Washington… Crosby contact your team… tell them that the Shadow Squadron is on its way to help reinforce." Foley stated.

"Yes sir." Crosby stated.

After everyone did what they were told to do they I sat down and put my hand over the wound where the bullet would be at, and that's when Foley came over to me, he removed my hand from the bullet wound.

"He he… I'm a mess… the bullet miss a major artery." Rose said.

"How do you know?" Foley asked.

"Because I would have died if it hit a major artery." Rose said.

He got up and got the medical kit and then came back to me and he lifted my shirt just a little above my waist and then he put some antibacterial gel on some cloth wrapping and then he was just about to put it on the wound.

"This is going to sting." Foley stated.

"Just put it on please." Rose stated anticipating the pain.

Foley then slowly put the cloth wrapping on the wound and then put the cloth going around my lower chest to make sure that the cloth will stay when running, stretching, and shooting.

"Hey little one just try to keep better care of yourself." Foley stated.

"Why… were just property of the government… I'm just a private… I heard the CO's and they said that we privates are just grunts… soldiers that are meant to die… it might sound bad but what are we fighting for freedom… I mean not to be a mood killer… but we have no freedom… then United States, is no longer the United States," I stated crying.

Foley

Rose was cryIng… man I hated see her cry… she's just like my daughter.

"Hey little one… we are animals but we are not expendable… and we will never be expendable… I don't care what the Co's says… we will always be worth saving and you need to know that," I stated

"But… why we lost… the U.S is gone. The land of the free is gone," said Rose.

I was glad we were whispering so know one would hear us.

"Well let's just work on staying alive to go home when all this is over," I stated.

"Okay," Rose stated.

I went back to the front of the helicopter to talk to Crosby.

"Hey," Crosby stated.

"Hey… how long have you known Night?" I asked.

"I have known her for about a year now," Crosby stated.

"I was wondering if you could go and talk to her… she seems like she is beating herself up about how she thinks we lost the war?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Crosby stated.

"Okay I will send her up here," I stated.

I started to walk over to Rose when I was stopped by the commander of the ghosts.

"Who are you and how did you know we were on your team?"

"Because I know about the ghost team… my brother was on your team, until he died at the battle of New Membosia." I stated.

"What was his name?" the leader asked.

"His name was Asher Foley," I stated.

"Well he made a mistake then because he was the first to die… which means that he was not qualified to be in combat," Hesh stated.

"You need to stop son," Elias stated.

"Dad why do we need this assholes to help us?" Hesh asked.

"Because they know the best way through the city," Elias stated.

"Elias get your boy under control," Crosby stated.

"Shut up you bastard!" Hesh stated.

"HE-!"

"You need to calm down now!" Elias yelled at Hesh.

"But dad we don't need these losers help… we can do it on our own," Hesh yelled.

"NO!" Elias yelled.

"HESH SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO DAD NOW!" Logan yelled.

Rose

I got up and was about to grab Hesh but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at the person who grabbed me I saw that it was Foley.

"Don't go for it… it's not worth it." Foley stated.

"Yeah that's right hold your little shit back you idiot… afraid that your are going to lose her like you lost your biological daughter because you decided not to stay and fight you let your family die… and now you are going to lead us all to death!" Hesh yelled.

My full face mask activated and I got out of the grip of Foley and charged Hesh not afraid to hurt him. When I tackled him he put his hands up and I punching him in the face. When he got smart he threw me off of him and he let me get up and then he charged me and the swiveled to the side of the helicopter and he threw himself out of the helicopter and before he got out of reach I grabbed his hand and then pulled him back up in the helicopter.

That's when he punched me in the gut and then I was able to regain my stance and then I charged him again then I stopped when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and I froze.

"That's right just freeze little doggy." Hesh stated.

That got looks from everyone who heard that and Crosby looked back and then a bullet rang out in the helicopter and everyone looked back and saw the pistol pointing out of the door. That's when they looked back and saw me with my hands on the barrel of the gun and Heshes hands on the grip of the gun.

"You need to stop this madness," I stated.

"No… we don't need you… I don't care what anyone says we don't need you I don't care you just need to die!" Hesh yelled.

"If you truly believe that then you deserve this," I stated.

I hit Hesh in the chest hard enough to make him pass out. That when Elias came over and grabbed him and put Hesh in a seat and then Elias looked at me and I got worried.

"Hey I'm sorry about his actions to you and your team… are you okay Night?" Elias asked.

"Yeah," I stated.

I got back to the front and sat down. We started flying normal again and I was looking at the controls and I looked over to Crosby who returned a look back to me. I was wondering what was going on in his head but I never to got the courage to ask him.

All of a sudden the missile lock siren went off and we all got ready for a hit because we used our flares and we didn't have time to land and check them. I ran to the back of the helicopter. That's when I saw that Logan was holding on to the top rack with his strength.

The door was open and then the rocket hit the helicopter. The helicopter was spinning out of control and Logan lost his grip and then he hit me pulling me out of the helicopter too. I was able to get to Logan and I wrapped my arms around his chest. That's when he looked up and then back at the ground.

"I hope you have a plan!" Logan yelled.

"DEPLOYING CHUTE!" I yelled.

My parachute deployed and I was looking at the ground

"We are to much weight." Rose stated.

We were still going pretty fast and we braced for impact and we hit the ground at angle and I let go of Logan and I skidded across the ground and when I came to a stop I was unconscious.

Logan

I ran over to Private Night and I took off her mask and that's when I was shocked it was her…

 _I thought she was dead… how is she here I saw her V-22 Osprey blow up after take off from the airfield… why wouldn't she let us know that she is alive. I can't believe that she's still alive._

 _I have known Rose since I was eleven and we have been friends ever since but we were in combat together and she was pulled out of combat to go back to her Navy Seals team, I watched her helicopter fly away… when it got about a mile out it instantly blew up.._

I was brought out of my thought when I heard Rose groan… she started to get up I walked over to her and she was still out of reality when I picked her up. She passed out again in my arms and I got a ping from my dad.

"Yeah go head," I stated.

"Where are you and Private Night?" Elias asked.

"We are outside of the city… we are coming to you," I stated.

"Okay...son keep you and Rose safe… I want you two to find a building to find and stay in for the night okay," Elias stated.

"Yes dad." I stated.

I picked up Rose and I just looked at her she looked peaceful sleeping. Well more of unconscious. I ran with her on my back for a while then I stopped when we got to the Washington D.C. I stopped in a building and put her down and then I laid down by her and then I closed my eyes and then I feel asleep right beside her and that's when I wrapped my arm around her.

Before I fell asleep I felt her snuggle next to me… I was kinda shocked because I never thought that she would ever do that. But to think about it I was happy that she did.

I woke up to feeling something moving when I opened my eyes I looked over to where Rose was sleeping and she wasn't there and I freaked out and got up, I heard some gunshots and ran over to the sound and I found her she was crouched down behind a barrier and then I went to back her up and then I got shot at.

"Hey would you like some help?" I asked.

"Sure," Rose stated.

I pointed the gun out and then I saw who it was… it was my dad and Foley.

"Hey stop shooting… It's Elias and Foley!" I yelled.

We all stopped shooting and then they came out of cover then we came out of cover to show them that we were allies then we walked down stairs and we met up.

"We are heading to the White House and getting the president out of the state to make sure that she makes it out of danger. Understood?" Foley asked.

"Yes sir," We said.

Rose

We ran to the block that the White house was on and then Logan and I got up high and I pulled my back over my head and I started pulling out the components and then I started putting together my M82A1 Barret fifty caliber sniper rifle with EC-92 explosive bullets. I turned on my Black Water Night scope because it was night.

"Night I need you to take out the helicopters now" Foley stated.

"Yes sir," I stated.

I put my scope on the first helicopter and then shot the pilot then I did that to the next four helicopters and that's when a missile hit the white house. Logan stood up and turned around and started shooting and then a bullet hit me in the back of my leg and I turned around pulled out my pistol and started shooting.

Foley

When we got to the into the White House we were able to get on the elevator that lead to the secret bunker. When we got down there we saw PMCs standing at guard point and then we aimed our guns at them and started shooting. Then they fell to the ground we heard noises on the inside of the bunker and then bunker doors opened. We saw a secret service member pointing a gun at us then he lowered it.

"I assume you are Brain Austins," I stated.

"Yes sir… are you here to get us out?" Brain asked.

"Yes I am," I stated.

"Great… Madam President get ready to move," Brain stated.

We got to the helicopter pad and there was a black hawk sitting there and Elias got to the pilot seat. He were taking off and then when we were in the air we headed to the Washington Monument.

"Night we are heading your way," I stated.

Rose

"Roger that sir," I stated.

I heard another helicopter coming at us and I turned around to see that it was an American Blackhawk and Logan came back to me and then we got into the helicopter. I turned around and started shooting out the door at the people.

We had the President on board… her name was Jennifer Delgado she had her secret service members with her and she looked scared.

We started flying off when Logan got on the gatling gun and then started shooting at PMCs and Russians and then the missile lock alarm came to life and started beeping and that's when we got hit by a missile and then we hit the ground and we was able to regain my composure.

Lieutenant Price one of the people from the Secret Service that the president had came to me and handed me a assault rifle and when he turned around he was shot in the head killing him instantly.

"Start shooting… NOW!" Foley yelled.

I aimed the rifle at the enemy and started shooting Logan started waking up and then he looked at me and then he was shot in the chest and started bleeding out. About ten seconds later I ran out of ammo.

"I'm out of ammo!" I yelled.

"I'm out of ammo too!" Sandman yelled.

"I'm out!" Foley yelled.

I looked at Logan and put my hand on his chest and I was looking at him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in then he kissed me.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Logan stated.

That's when a bright light flashed fight in front of the helicopter.

"I love you too Logan Walker," I stated while crying.

The light got brighter and brighter until there was no sound except for buildings crashing to the ground. We were holding each other and then I felt everything stop moving I was still holding Logan… That's when everything was crashing down. The sound of metal hitting the ground was giving me a reason to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes a lot of Russian Helicopters and jets were falling out of the sky. When everything settled down Logan and I heard Foley calling our names.

"Night… Logan… we are moving it was an EMP that went off," Foley stated.

Foley, Hesh, Elias and the others were helping to pry the rotor blades away from the helicopter. That's when they got us up and then Logan was hurt pretty bad. So someone had to somewhat carry him.

I took that responsibility and I grabbed my B23R Pistol that my father passed on to me when he passed away and then we started walking. I would be listening for any signs and then I heard a noise. We all stopped and looked around.

"Texas… Texas… Texas," Foley stated.

"Sergeant… it's Private McCoy… I forgot the response to the code," McCoy stated.

"Son you need to remember that code. It's Sierra Foxtrot." Foley stated.

"Yes sir… thank you sir… uh we all are meeting at Charlie bunker," McCoy stated.

"Thank you McCoy… be careful who knows who is out there," Foley stated.

"Okay sir," McCoy stated.

I looked back to Madam President Jennifer. All of a sudden we were attacked we don't know where the bullets are coming from. That's the last secret service member was shot in the chest and he was bleeding out and Jennifer was sitting there with her hands on his chest and then I looked up and saw a red dot on the president's back and I ran to her and that's when I heard a bullet shot ring out and I was thrown to the ground.

Logan

I saw Rose hit the ground and I ran to her and picked her up and moved her to behind cover… she had a bullet hole her shoulder… she was lucky that the sniper missed his shot. That's when I saw Foley pick up his rifle and started shooting along with my dad… that's when A bullet hit Foley's leg and then his arm then in the center of his chest.

I felt two hands on me and I looked back and saw Jennifer grabbing my arm and then I saw that another hand was on my other arm and was being pulled… that's when I saw Rose pulling herself up and she grabber her M14 Blackfeather rifle with NV Negative Vision scope and took aim… she was able to help fight against the PMCs that were attacking us and then she was able to help save Foley and my dad.

When we were able to fend off the PMC's attack we started to run to the building that we had to get to then we found the building we were looking for. That's when Rose helped me get inside because it was hard to go down stairs because of the injuries I have sustained. We were down stairs.

Rose set me down against the wall and then she rested by me and then I put my arm around her and she leaned into my side.

Foley

"Get some rest now because we are leaving first thing in the morning… Private Night and Logan will stay here and protect Madam President Jennifer here tomorrow," Foley stated.

"And the rest of you who are not going with Foley will go with me and the rest of the Ghost's to find that little shit that has no guts to face use head on," Elias stated.

That's when I looked over to my sleeping daughter and what looked to be her boyfriend and he was asleep too. They looked happy together.

"They look good together," Elias stated walking over to me.

"Yeah they are… the one question is are we going to let them be together," I stated.

"I'm fine with it… if you are," Elias stated.

"I'm okay with it," Foley stated.

A medical officer named Caroline came over to inspect my wounds and she then pulled her medical bag around her and started digging into the bag and she pulled out a needle and stitchings.

"I need to seal these wounds but you are going to be fine. The bullets that hit you missed every major artery," Caroline stated.

She started to work with the stitchings and I winced in pain when she first put the needle in. I just ended up sitting there and watching.

 _She got to the second stitch and then she pulled the needle back out and it was covered in my blood._

Flashback

November 14, 1985

Afghanistan.

 _I was a Private First Class it was my fourth mission. I was only eighteen at the time. Everything was going smooth until I was in my Helicopter. I was in a UH-1 Bell Huey, and a anti-aircraft gun was shooting into the sky and somehow got a lucky shot on my helicopter and I was hanging on for dear life. When he hit the ground I was crawling out of the wreckage and a Shadow Hunter Trooper came out of nowhere and was able to pin me to the ground._

 _He pulled out a combat S.O.G Pup Elite Knife and started to push it into my chest and I was pushing back against him. Until he got the upper and and was able to force my arm down and started stabbing the knife into my chest . That's when a bullet was shot and everything slowed down for me._

 _The bullet when threw his head and out the other side, I was slowly bleeding out and then I saw a field medic coming to my side. He was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. That's when he grabbed the knife. That's when I started screaming as I was seeing bleed spewing everywhere._

End of Flashback

She was getting done and was wrapping my body and she saw the blade scar on my chest and she was looking at the scar and she looked back at me and I was looking down at her. She looked to be in her late thirties.

When she got done I went to my room and then I laid down in bed and then I finally fell asleep. The first sleep in six days. Than I remember something I need to do… I ran outside and found Rose and Logan sleeping and I quietly woke up Rose and we decided to go and talk a walk around the bunker making sure everything was okay.

"Hey I just wanted to know something… the team and I we talked it over… but we were wondering if you wanted to take the rank of Commander?" I asked.

"Uh… sure I guess but only on one condition… I don't take command if you are around," Rose stated.

"Okay… I will keep command but you have the rank of commander. Commander Night," I stated.

We walked back and Rose sat back down where Logan was sitting and then he put his arm back around her and they both fell back to sleep.

 _I'm just glad that my daughter found someone who see her as she is and I'm glad that she is just really happy._

Madam President Jennifer Delgado

I was about to fall asleep when I looked over to see the ones that are named Lieutenant Logan Walker and Private Rose Night. They looked peaceful asleep together and that's when I remember seeing Rose face before.

 _I have seen that face… wait I know why she looks so familiar. She had a brother that served on my secret service team three years ago and I was attacked and I was pushed out of the way of a bullet and it hit him in the neck and I watched him bleed out in my arms and then I remember seeing Rose and her family at his funeral._

It came to be morning and I was waking up and I looked over to where the two were sleeping and they were not there… but I was able to smell something good. Something I have smelled in a few months. I smelled eggs and bacon... I went to the area they were make food and saw that they were in their full gear and then they looked at me then they handed me a plate and I took it gratefully. I sat down by them and we all were eating.

"When all this is over you all will be known as hero's," I stated.

"Ma'am to be honest I don't want to be honor I don't wish to be known as a hero… I'm just a soldier who is doing the job I signed up for," Rose stated.

"Me neither Ma'am," Logan stated.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I just find myself as a soldier… and many of us soldiers who have died and they have not yet been honored or known yet… and I would wish for their families to know that their sacrifices that they have made just for nothing to let the United States fall just because we didn't get the order not to kill Raul Mendez," Rose stated.

"I will see it that everyone who has died will be honored and remember for what they have done and we will also make a memorial for every soldier that has fought in this war when we rebuilt the United States." I stated.

Rose

We heard helicopters flying around and we went to check it out. We saw a lot of russian helicopters leaving. That's when we saw United States UH-60 stealth Blackhawk landing and we saw Foley and Elias walking out along with Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Hesh.

"Madam President you may come out it's all safe," I stated.

Jennifer came out and looked at Foley with a smile and then we all got into the helicopter, and I looked to the front and saw crosby.

"Hey brother where did you get the bird?" I asked.

"Well you pakistan friends came with some reinforcements and then they came to me when they saw me wandering around the outskirts and they let me take this bird." Crosby stated.

"Wait Moheem was here… what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him you were out in combat and that I will let you know to facetime him later when you are not busy." Crosby stated.

"Okay… thank you," I stated.

"Who is Moheem?" Logan asked.

"Moheem was an old family friend who I got to know very well and came to consider an uncle until he was sent away for the accident with the collapse of the Hong Kong tower of May 14, 2004. But we have had word since he has moved and I guess to show that he and his armies are still good he came to help us," I stated.

We were flying to the USS Hickory Aircraft Carrier. That's when I looked down and saw the crystal blue water and I just fell in love with it and leaned against Logan and I just looked at the water while we flew to the USS Hickory.

On the radio there were reports of many soldiers saying that the war was over that we have won… but the true test is not over… how will the United States rebuild… will the people learn to stop fearing of an attack. But some time in my thoughts I felt arms go around my body and I realized that a new chapter in my life was starting. Hopefully a happy chapter and a new life.

"I love you Rose," Logan stated.

"I love you too Logan," I stated.

I felt myself get tired and then I fell asleep on Logan as I felt his hands rubbing my shoulders. That's when I fully fell asleep.

 _ **Expect a sequel this is the first story I have completed.**_


End file.
